Like Ice
by DyingRoses
Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him.
1. The Sorting

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter One: The Sorting**

"Fudge, Cornelius."

The old, tattered Sorting Hat was dropped on Corny's head, covering his eyes.

"Well, well, well…" a voice murmured. "Loyal, but very intelligent, you seek knowledge. No doubt about it…RAVENCLAW!" the ancient Hat suddenly bellowed.

Smiling shyly, Corny walked to the Ravenclaw table and glanced curiously at the other Houses.

"Who's she?" Corny asked the prefect beside him, pointing to a dark-haired girl.

"Bellatrix Black, stay away from her. Slytherin, like the rest of her family." The prefect answered shortly.

The girl smiled, her eyes glittery. Corny wondered if she was truly as bad as the prefect said.


	2. Classes

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter Two: Classes**

Corny ran down the hallways. He was late for Transfiguration! He had been warned to get to class early, because they were with the Slytherins, whom nobody trusted much.

He tripped over a step and fell, while realizing dismally he was lost. Feeling like an utter fool, he scrambled to get his books.

"Hello."

He looked up; there was Bellatrix Black, the Slytherin girl.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Transfiguration class is?" he squeaked. She pointed down the hall.

"That way and then turn left."

"Thanks." He replied, cheeks red. Somehow he wanted to impress this mysterious Slytherin.


	3. We Meet Again

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter Three: We Meet Again**

Corny was in the library, searching for a book he needed for Potions. He skimmed the titles, until his eyes rested on a book far above him.

"Oh, bugger." He muttered.

"Do you need help?" a new voice said, and suddenly Bella sauntered over and easily pulled it out of the shelf. "Here." She paused. "It's Cornelius, right? Ravenclaw?"

"Corny, actually." He mumbled.

"I'm Bellatrix, but call me Bella." Like he hadn't heard about the Slytherin Princess.

He managed a weak smile. "Nice to meet you."

She nodded. "Well, 'til we meet again," she said cheerfully as she strolled away.


	4. Warnings

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter Four: Warnings**

"Arthur Weasley said you've been spotted talking to Bellatrix Black." His roommate spat. Corny was backed up against a wall; his classmates wanted answers.

"No, she got me the book I needed and just asked my name," He responded nervously.

A blonde scowled. "Knowledge is power, and Slytherins want power. Watch your back, that Black is a conniving sneak. She wants something from you."

Corny agreed not to talk to Bella again, but he had his fingers crossed. In his mind, Bella wasn't as bad as they made her out to be. All Bella wanted was to be his friend.


	5. A Helping Hand

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter Five: A Helping Hand**

"You need a tutor in Potions," the professor frowned. "So I have decided that a top student of mine will help you."

Corny gulped but could do nothing. He was sent to the library where his tutor would meet him.

"Hello, Corny." It was Bella. "I guess I'm your tutor," she laughed softly.

Corny smiled. It was Bella, not some threatening Slytherin. He had already half-forgotten that she _was _a Slytherin.

"Let's start with a simple potion. Here, let's find a book in the Potions section." Corny let the second-year Slytherin lead him towards a bookshelf full of ancient tomes.


	6. Potions

**Title: Like Ice**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language**

**Summary: This is the story of Corny, the boy who dreamed of something more, and Bella, the girl who used him. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing. Yes, it's about Cornelius Fudge and Bellatrix Black, and how my weird mind thinks they turned out the way they did.**

**Chapter Six: Potions**

Corny stirred the potion carefully.

"You did it!" Bella beamed. "The potion should change into a sky blue, now."

Fascinated, Corny watched as the brown potion swirled to form blue.

"Well, that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella heaved her bag of the table.

Smiling, Corny watched her saunter off, when suddenly…

"Stay away from her, Ravenclaw!" a foreign voice shouted as his potion was dumped on his head. Rubbing wildly at his eyes, he realized dismally his skin was turning a lime green.

"Hey!" he shouted, but all he heard was someone running quickly down the hall.


End file.
